A power strip (also known as a power surge, power board, and by many other variations) is a block of electrical sockets attached to the end of a flexible cable. The power strip allows multiple electrical devices to be powered from a single electrical socket. Power strips are generally used when several electrical devices are in the same general proximity. For example, components of a computer system can share a power strip. A power strip can include a circuit breaker to interrupt the flow of electric current in case of an overload or a short circuit. Some power strips also provide protection against electrical power surges.
Power strips make it convenient to plug multiple electrical devices into an electrical wall outlet. Although a power strip makes it easy to establish multiple electrical connections at the same place, in many instances, the cords of the electrical devices are not arranged in any particular order. Many times, cords run in every direction from the power strip. In some instances, the cords become intertwined which can lead to confusion as to which cord is from which electrical device. This confusion can lead to unintentionally unplugging the wrong device from the power strip. The power strip and cords are usually positioned on the floor beneath the electrical wall outlet, which could lead to someone possibly tripping over one or more of the random cords. In addition to all of the confusion and potential hazards caused by the random arrangement and floor clutter of electrical cords plugged into the power strip, the appearance of these randomly connected cords is also unsightly to view.
Several designs currently exist to enhance the power strip such that the cords are not just randomly connected. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,157 to Lehrman describes an apparatus that can mount on an ironing board for guiding a cord of an iron and providing a holder for an article. The article has a clamp section for releasably securing the apparatus to the ironing board. A cord support is pivotally attached to the clamp for supporting the electrical cord of the electrical appliance above the ironing board. An article holder is mounted to the clamp for holding an article. An electrical receptacle is carried by the clamp for receiving a plug of the electrical cord of the iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,364 to Chen describes a power strip that includes a base, a casing, at least one latching member, and at least one first elastic member. The case includes at least one cover. Each cover includes at least one first hook. The cover is able to move between a first position and a second position. Each latching member is slidably connected to the base and includes at least one second hook. Each first elastic member is received in the base and capable of providing a spring force to keep one cover to be in the first position. When the cover is moved to the second position, the first hook engages the second hook to keep the cover in the second position. When the latching member is operated to cause the first hook disengages from the second hook, the cover is pushed to the first position due to the spring force of the first elastic member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,015 to Fang describes A power outlet strip that includes a housing having an upper casing secured to a lower casing and having an opening to receive a cover, the cover includes one or more apertures to receive one or more female receptacles each having two or more holes for receiving prongs. Two or three conductor blades are attached to the female receptacles, and each having one or more spring contacts aligned with the holes of the female receptacle for receiving the prongs. The cover may be changed to the other covers for providing different colors or the like for the outer appearance of the power outlet strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,362 to Kinner describes a device for securing an electrical outlet cord to an appliance or other surface so that the plug of the cord can be kept snug to the appliance or other surface. The device has a body with a generally flat bottom, which includes an adhesive surface. A channel passes through the body and includes a pair of inwardly directed ribs. The ribs are spaced apart sufficiently to permit insertion of the cord, and once the cord has been inserted, it is held by the inwardly directed ribs. The device can be adhered to an appliance at a position adjacent to where the plug is located after the cord has been wrapped around the appliance to easily hold the cord to the appliance.
Even though these designs and a variety of other power strip and power strip housing are available, there remains a need for an improved housing for a power strip that can arrange the connected electrical cords in an orderly, safe, secure and aesthetic manner.